In modern aircraft, a large number of different electrical cables and pipes are typically laid for controlling and supplying greatly varying units and consumers. When a line is mentioned in the scope of the present patent application, this concept is to be understood broadly, so that in particular electrical cables, pipes and hoses carrying fluid, bundles of the cited lines, as well as any other supply lines of an aircraft are to be subsumed thereunder.
In order to be able to lay lines of this type in an orderly way in an aircraft, typical fasteners in the form of cable holders or cable holders are employed, using which the lines are attached at specific intervals to suitable attachment surfaces of the aircraft. The holders are adapted to the concrete connection conditions of the attachment surfaces, because of which multiple different holders must be kept ready. These attachment surfaces are, for example, transverse girders, frames, stringers, ribs, and any other constructive components of an aircraft, which are referred to as a whole as structural components in the scope of the present invention.
Because of the partially greatly varying design of the individual structural components, multiple greatly varying cable holders must be kept ready. The required number of different cable holders to be kept in reserve additionally increases because cable holders of different sizes must be kept in reserve for lines of different diameters or thicknesses, in order to be able to securely fix lines of arbitrary diameters. Thus, for example, known cable holders are simple cable clips, which are only capable of accommodating lines in a specific diameter range, because of which multiple different cable clips must be kept in reserve.
Furthermore, these cable clips have been shown to be problematic because orderly line guiding which is free of sag is not possible or is only imperfectly possible using them. Thus, lines are frequently guided from transverse girder to transverse girder in an aircraft, which results in significant and undesired sags because of the weight of the individual lines, which is frequently significant.
Since the known cable clips typically comprise aluminum, these known cable clips additionally have an undesired high intrinsic weight. Since lines are frequently attached to conductive structural components, in addition, because of the metallic implementation of the known cable clips, special insulating guidelines must be followed, so that frequently a complex ground connection must be provided on the conductive structural components, which again undesirably results in additional excess weight.